Concealed Presence
by clairebear12
Summary: Why can't Kanda find her anymore? He swears she didn't take the bullet. Or maybe she did. There must be some way to be found again, even if you are lost.


Walks in the night never felt so...meaningless. Every step Kanda had took, felt mourning, unpleasant. Almost impossible to keep moving.  
>Why was he still breathing? He knew, everyone knew, all of them saw, that blow he took, was undoubtedly fatal. He felt no pain.<p>

He swore the life had flashed by his eyes. But it never did end.  
>"Kanda..."<br>He longed to find her, she must have known why, he just knew she did. But it's been 3 years already. He was now 21. She should be 19. Kanda should have accepted everything within the first year. Accept that she was gone, accept he was just lucky, accept that he could just move on. Though he could have, he wouldn't. It was not that he felt pain, but he felt a longing. As if something was right in front of him, but just could never reach. It was always like this, even when she was here. Way before they've interacted with one another, it's always been like that. Feelings like a ghost, and emotions almost lost in thin air.  
><em>"Turn around... See me..."<em>  
>Thoughts fell through his mind like a hurricane. That barrier he had built so hard around him fell so easily, it angered him. Kanda assumed she had left, none of the other reasons could be logical, nor did justice. He could not accept the mere thought of death...it was a misconception of life. Considering very much anything else but that, he left it there. Just assuming.<p>

Something pushed, and told him to go find her, but she had long ago said to refrain from doing so. Since after all, she did say she would return. Always.  
><em>"Please, Kanda, just look at me." <em>  
>Brushing off the petals of sakura that weakly fell from the trees above him, he paid less attention to his surroundings for once in his life. Why was he now of all times admiring the small things in life, he thought, catching the drifting pink within the winds. It was almost nostalgic, to hold a petal in his hand. He remembered, it was just like the way she was. Carefree, rebellious, and ignorant.<p>

Kanda's eyes left the petal instantly as it fell to the floor, not bothering to step over it. While his legs moved him farther, his mind brought him closer. Questions that may be answered just so nearly far away. Answers that could ease him, sights that would heal him. Even his ego did not corrupt his pride and anger. The trees swayed and rustled around him. It sounded like a choir screaming bloody murder. Although, he stopped to wonder if he really was that sadistic. Once the Japanese man came to a stop, he noticed he almost forgot his destination. He started to walk about an hour ago, one place, an image burned into his mind since this morning. It was now 11pm.  
>Gathering his thoughts, Kanda Yuu stepped closer to the cold and abandoned ice glazed pond. The small little sanctuary she once presented to him, once upon a memory. There was a small isolated area inside the great forest. It held a small pond, and an old gazebo. Kanda rose his head to examine the small construction before him. The previously white wood had been engulfed by green weeds and vines, wrapping itself around and all over the openings, leaving only a small entrance leading inside.<br>_"Can you hear...me..?"_  
>As he stepped closer, he could feel the nostalgia in his veins. Unwanted but the precious memories invading his vision. He looked to the left, and surely enough what they both had scrawled into the once meter tall trunk was now high up in the air. His neck almost hurt from looking up to read it. <em>"Forevermore we will stand. K&amp;Y",<em> it read, still visibly on the tree, almost shining. It had been 10 years. Letting a ghost of a smile crawl onto his face, he turned his attention to the mossy gazebo not far from him. He hoped and prayed this would be the answer. Would he be able to accept it though?  
>Raising a hand, his fingers performed a pattern, not seen in ages. As soon as the last finger had dropped, a bright blue light swept across the land. It embraced everything above its ground and glowed. He would have no interruption. Calmly, he approached the stairs.<br>As soon as he step foot into the dark emptiness, a glowing hand outstretched to him. A voice was heard. It rang throughout him, and echoed for eternity.  
>Her voice.<br>_"You're here." _  
>For the first time it seemed, his eyes sparked with emotions indescribable as they widened. That voice...he was sure now.<br>Without hesitating, Kanda lunged himself into her arms, and everything could be seen. The light and the darkness fought over one another until it was all balanced. He could finally see it. He felt her, held her so close to him. Captured her presence in his mind. His soul.  
><em>"I'm here." <em>


End file.
